A typical scenario in user map search can be to manually find a route from an origin and a destination, and then to look for activities and places to visit such as restaurants, coffee shops, gas stations, rest areas, scenic points, etc., along the route. A typical, but oftentimes, misplaced expectation is to find these activities and places suitably dispersed along the route and with some smart suggestions.
There is also a segment of users who when planning a road trip, for example, want to not only look for the activities and places along the route, but also to add these to their itinerary along the route. Additionally, users also may want to share this itinerary with other people such as friends and family, who can then use the itinerary untouched or edit the itinerary independently. Currently, there are specialized applications (e.g., “road trippers”) that attempt to address these requirements; however, these applications are specific to the road trip scenario, lack complete routes or entities across the geographical area (e.g., the United States, Midwest, etc.), are geographically limited (e.g., US only), and/or primarily rely on curation for building a road trip.